


Breaking The Habit

by JaimeReyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub!Bucky, Sub!Sam, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeReyes/pseuds/JaimeReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of bickering on a long car ride Steve takes measures into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaxildxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/gifts).



> If there is anything in this fic you think needs to be fixed/addressed because its offensive or incorrect please let me know. I take all feedback into consideration and will probably edit with your comments in mind. 
> 
> I'm very open to criticism of any kind as long as it helps improve writing and story telling.

Running back to DC would have been less painful than this long car ride with Sam and Bucky bickering the entire way. It started when Sam’s driving woke Bucky and escalated from there.

“You know, most people try to avoid potholes,” Bucky muttered as he straightened up in the back seat. Steve took a deep breath and looked out the window to brace himself for what would be coming.

“I don’t need your back seat driving,” Sam muttered back, keeping his attention on the road ahead. The bickering continued after that until Steve couldn’t handle it anymore. He saw a sign for a rest stop and reached over to tap Sam’s shoulder with the back of his hand gently.

“Pull over up ahead,” he told him, glancing over. Sam nodded and shifted lanes to do so. As soon as they were off the highway and in the parking lot of the small run down rest stop Steve got out of the car and closed the door behind him, possibly with a bit too much force. He yanked open the back door and nodded his head for Bucky to get out.

“Out. You too, Sam,” his said, voice low and demanding.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Bucky asked and he got out of the car and stretched. Steve stepped in closer to him, practically pressing him against the side of the car with his body.

“Get into the bathroom. Keep the door unlocked.” His demeanor had shifted and he was practically growling the words in a low tone. Bucky swallowed but nodded, walking off slowly to follow the direct command. Sam snickered and shut the door behind him as he got out of the car, amused by the fact that Bucky seemed to be getting in trouble. “You too.” The smile fell from his face and his jaw dropped.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sam muttered.

“Do I sound like I’m kidding, Sam?” They stared at each other for a long moment before Sam pushed away from the car and walked into the bathroom. Steve followed after him and pushed him further into the small room, basically shoving him into Bucky. He closed the door behind them and locked it with a flick of his wrist.

“Steve,” Bucky grunted, catching Sam with his metal arm as he stumbled from Steve’s gentle shove.

“Quiet,” Steve sighed, reaching up to rub his temple. Bucky’s mouth closed and he glowered down at Sam before dropping his arm. “You two need to get over your petty differences and we are going to stay in here until you do.”

“Steve, he tried to kill us at one point in time!” Sam protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That wasn’t him and you know it,” Steve countered quickly. The room was small enough that all three men were practically pressed against each other, awkwardly standing shoulder to shoulder around the sink and toilet. "He isn't like that anymore, Sam. I'm not asking you to outright forgive him for what happened. If we could just stop with the pettiness." Bucky glanced over at Steve then back at Sam. 

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what happened in the past between us, either. Even if I wasn't in control of my actions they were still mine." Bucky started to say, glancing away from Sam. "I won't hurt you."

A long awkward pause filled the bathroom as Sam listened to them speak and digest what they said. Eventually he nodded but nothing else was said between them until Bucky broke the silence.

“What do you suggest we do? Kiss and make up?” Bucky asked with a faint dry laugh. Sam rolled his eyes at the suggestion and Steve stayed silent for a few more minutes.

“That actually sounds like a wonderful idea, Buck,” Steve finally said, nodding a few times. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked over the two men.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Sam said for the second time in the past ten minutes. “There is no way, no way, that’s happening Steve. I love you, but no.” Steve raised a hand and nodded a few times.

“You know you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to do,” he responded quickly in a somewhat rushed voice. “I would love to see you two get over your differences but if that's a line you don't want to cross you aren't obligated.”

“Christ Steve, I know,” Sam sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He looked over at Bucky who hadn’t said anything since Steve had agreed with him. He seemed to just be staring Sam down with an intense hooded gaze. Sam turned to face Bucky fully, his heart pounding in his chest, contemplating what Steve had said and what might come of it in the enclosed room. 

Steve watched in awe as his friend moved to grab a handful of Bucky’s hair and pull him down into a harsh kiss, nipping at his lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, quickly trying to assert any semblance of dominance in this situation. Bucky groaned at the hair pulling and reached out to grab onto Sam’s hips and pull him closer, his fingers digging into the soft flesh, probably hard enough to bruise Sam's dark skin. 

Sam groaned and stepped forward to force Bucky back a few paces and into the rundown metal sink. His other hand went down forced Bucky’s shirt up a few inches and let his hand wander the hard muscle slowly before slipping around a grabbing his ass.

“Shit Sam,” Steve breathed, a smile growing on his lips as he watched. Sam pulled away and looked over at Steve, an eyebrow arching. Steve watched him for a few seconds and looked over at Bucky who was breathless from the kiss and still holding onto Sam’s hips. “Get on your knees and undo his pants.” He looked over at Bucky who nodded to show that he was alright with this, slowly loosening his grip from Sam’s hips so he could move if he wanted.

His breath hitched as Sam followed the instructions, his knees hitting the ground with a soft thud. He moved his hands to undo the buttons and zipper of Bucky’s jeans, glancing over at Steve as he did. Steve nodded once and took a deep breath before walking over a few steps to stand behind Sam, his legs flush against his back and his hand falling onto his head gently.

“Push them down and lick up him, slowly.” Steve murmured softly, stroking Sam’s head gently. Sam reached out and pushed Bucky’s pants and boxers down around his knees, his breath hitching as he saw Bucky’s growing erection. Bucky reached back to grip onto the sink, staring at Steve as Sam drug his tongue from the base of his shaft up to the tip with one long antagonizing swipe. “Car rides would be so much easier if you two could just get along. Circle around the tip. Get him worked up,” Steve murmured.

“Fuck, Stevie…” Bucky breathed as Sam licked at the tip, shivers running down his spine. Steve reached out with his other hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Bucky’s face, cupping the side of his head.

“Wrap your lips around him,” Steve instructed Sam, staring at Bucky as he spoke. Sam followed the instruction wonderfully, wrapping his full lips around Bucky’s dick. “Take him, but keep it slow.” Sam bobbed his head back and forth, nearly pulling his lips all the way off before going back down slowly. Bucky shuddered and tightened his grip on the metal sink, his left hand denting the material with the force.

“You are doing so good Sam. You look so pretty on your knees with your lips stretched around him.” Sam nearly hummed at Steve’s praise looking up at Bucky with these large doe eyes. “Keep this up and I’ll fuck you nice and good, make you moan all sweetly.” That made Sam moan and send vibrations up Bucky’s dick who trembled at the sensation, his knees buckling slightly. 

“Fuck!” Bucky gasped, taking a deep breath. “Steve, I gotta. Please, Stevie…” he babbled desperately, looking at him with pleading eyes. Steve shushed him gently and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Not yet. Soon, Buck, but not yet,” he murmured, trying to sooth him with the gentle tone of his voice. “Sam, pull off.” Sam groaned but did as instructed, Bucky’s dick popping out from his lips.

“Dammit, Stevie, please!” Bucky panted.

“Not yet, James. You going to play nice with Sam? Keep all those pesky negative comments to yourself for the rest of the ride? He is doing such a nice job of making you feel so good, after all.” Steve asked, grabbing a fist full of Bucky’s hair to force him to look at him. There was a long beat of silence before Bucky nodded. “Out loud. I want to hear your promise me.”

“Shit, yes Steve. Fuck yes. I promise.” Bucky rushed out in a low tone. Sam glanced over his shoulder to look up at Steve who just nodded back down to him. Sam licked up his shaft again and wrapped his lips around the tip once he reached the end of his dick. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently before bobbing down the length, swallowing it. Bucky fought to keep from thrusting his lips forward into the warm cavern of Sam’s mouth as he worked. Steve moved his hands from both men’s heads and moved his grip to Bucky’s hips to help him keep still.

“You both are doing so good. I’m so proud of both of you. So very proud,” Steve praised them both again, pressing his legs into Sam’s back so he could feel his presence. Sam moaned loudly at the praise, the sound muffled by Bucky’s length in his mouth. The vibrations were enough to send him over the edge, unloading into Sam’s waiting mouth. To his surprise Sam didn’t pull off but instead swallowed the load. “Good, Sam.” He finally pulled off Bucky, panting.

They waited a few moments in silence as both recuperated before Steve backed up a few steps to give Sam room to stand again. “Bucky, would you help him up?” Bucky reached down and grabbed Sam’s upper arms and forced him back up to his feet, not entirely gently but not harsh either. “Would you care to help me? He seems a bit overdressed,” Steve murmured softly. Bucky met Steve’s gaze once again and reached down to unbutton his pants and pull them down his legs slowly. 

“Anything else, Steve?” Bucky asked softly, looking over the two of them with almost a hungry gaze. Steve patted his pockets and swore under his breath.

“Run to the car and grab some lube. There should be an emergency package in the glove compartment.” Bucky nodded and walked off, leaving the small room momentarily to do as Steve asked.

“Aren’t boy scouts supposed to always be prepared? You don’t have any on your person?” Sam laughed lightly. Steve gave him a firm playful smack on the ass and grinned down at him.

“Hush. I didn’t say you could speak,” he grinned at Sam playfully before leaning down and stealing a kiss from him, sighing softly at Bucky’s taste on his lips. He moved them so Sam was now braced against the sink. “Turn around.” Sam twisted in his grip to follow the command, his hands resting against the cool metal of the sink, his fingers nestled in the indents Bucky made earlier.

Bucky came back in and reached out to run his hand down Steve’s arm before pressing a small pack of lube into his hand.

“Thank you, Buck.” Steve leaned over and stole a quick kiss before smiling at him. “You are free to touch Sam as much as you want. Help me make him feel as good as he made you feel.” Steve turned his attention back to Sam and ran a hand down his back.

“You ready, Sam?” he asked with a quiet murmur. Sam nodded a few times and leaned back into Steve’s hand. Steve whistled over at Bucky and nodded down to Sam. Bucky moved across the short area and stood beside him, slowly reaching out to brush a hand against his side. Sam shuddered under their touch and took a deep breath.

Steve opened the lube and coated his finger before slowly working it into Sam, taking time to stretch him out properly. Sam moaned in response and let his head hang, eyes closed as Steve worked his finger in and out. Bucky leaned down to press a kiss into the side of Sam’s neck, gently sucking at the area, his teeth scraping against the skin.

Steve soon slipped a second then a third finger into him, opening him up and nearly making him beg for more with each pass. Sam always had a stoic resolve during times like this, held onto his pride until he no longer could and Steve always loved pushing him to that point. Bucky’s attention helped push him there faster.

Bucky pushed down the collar of Sam’s shirt and pressed a kiss over his collarbone before gently biting down on the area and forcing him to gasp. He licked over the bite marks to sooth the mild pain.

“You two are going to kill me,” he finally muttered softly, arching into Bucky’s touch while trying to lean back and meet Steve’s slow thrusts. Steve chuckled and pulled his fingers from his ass and took a step back. Sam whined and took a deep breath. “Steve, please.”

“Is there something you want?” Steve asked lowly, leaning down to press a kiss into his shoulder as he worked his own pants off his hips. 

“Yes. I want you to fuck me,” Sam grunted through gritted teeth. Steve chuckled and took a condom out of his pocket and opening it to roll it on his length.

“Hmmm… I guess I could do that. You were so for Bucky after all…” Steve lined himself up and pushed in slowly, causing Sam to groan and tremble against the sink. He stopped moving and pressed a hand into Sam’s back to keep him still. “But you are going to have to make the same promise that Bucky did.”

“W-what? Fuck. Alright yeah.” Sam nodded a few times and tried to wiggle back against him to get him further in.

“You two are so good to me,” Steve murmured softly before pressing forward again slowly, working in inch by inch until his hips were pressed against Sam's. He reached up and brushed his hand through Bucky’s hair, gently getting him to look over. “So good. I’m so pleased with both of you.” Bucky’s eyes softened at the praise and he smiled back. Steve continued to thrust leisurely, dragging himself all the way out before pushing back in.

Sam shifted under Steve again and reached back to grip onto Steve’s hand and dig his nails in as he moved, urging him to go faster. Steve dropped his hand from Bucky’s head and reached down to grab his hand and lead it down to Sam’s dick. He forced his hand around his member and guided it to stroke Sam as Steve continued to thrust. Sam whimpered once Bucky touched him.

Between Steve thrusting into him and Bucky stroking at what seemed to be the same tempo, Sam didn’t last long. Once he lost resolve the man was very vocal, jabbering and pleading for release. Steve started to quicken his thrusts as Sam got more riled up, his grip on his hips tightening.

“Come for me Sam,” Steve muttered, looking over at Bucky who started to move his hand faster, in time with Steve’s quickening thrusts. Sam became undone between them, slumping against the sink, breath caught in his throat. Steve came soon after him, pressing his hips flush against him and closing his eyes until he finished.

“That was… wow.” Sam panted. Bucky shifted and turned on the sink to wash his hands as Steve pulled out of Sam and discarded the used condom. Steve tucked himself back into his pants and glanced at the other two before leaving the room.

“I'll, uh, give you two some time.” He mumbled as he walked out. 

Sam and Bucky looked at each other as Steve left.

"We're uh, alright," Sam nodded slowly, glancing away and looking at the ground as he spoke. 

“Constant speeds are a thing, you know. Cruise control is the gift of the 20th century.” Bucky finally muttered before leaving the room. Sam laughed dryly and shook his head.

“You know what? How about you drive the rest of the way, see how well you do with these assholes on the road,” he called after him. “And I can think of a few other things that would be “gifts of the 20th century” and they don't deal with cars.”

Sam approached the car slowly, Steve already in the passenger seat again. Bucky hadn’t taken Sam up on the offer to drive so he made his way to the front door to climb in and continue the journey. Bucky stopped him before he could pull the keys out of his pockets and pressed him against the car, trapping him there with his hard body. 

Bucky stole a kiss before Sam could question what he was doing and felt the man melt under him, lips parting to welcome the kiss. He finally pushed bucky away and took a deep breath before turning to get into the car. 

Steve looked over at him with an amused smirk and raised eyebrow. Sam made a point to not look back at him as he started the car, waiting until Bucky was in the backseat before driving off. 

“God bless america,” Sam finally muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation I had with my friend. 
> 
> I always love feedback so feel free to leave me a comment or hit me up on [tumblr](http://coherent-words.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> If you have a prompt you want me to write feel free to tell me and I'll do my best!


End file.
